Some Things Should Never be Done
by TenshiOnna
Summary: Axel has a request of Roxas. A simple Halloween costume. But Roxas would rather die than wear this costume... AxelxRoxas


Yay! Okay, so I wrote this for a halloween contest on y!gallery but... I was late with it so I didn't get to submit it. Anyways, here we are with the whole, yay-ness with Roxas/Axel:D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2. It belongs to Sony and all those other people.

* * *

"You... have _got_ to be kidding me..." Roxas muttered, staring at the gawdy garb that Axel held out towards him. The older Nobodies eyes gleamed mischeiviously and eagerly and hungrily all at once and Roxas really couldn't help the way he sunk in on himself.

"C'mon. You know you want to. I mean, we can't be the only couple going that isn't in a matching outfit." Axel whined, shuffling forward for each slinking step back the blonde took.

"But Axel... We _are_ the only couple going." Roxas pointed out rather matter-of-factly.

"That isn't true. Don't let Demyx hear you say that. He says him and Xiggy-boy are going together."

Roxas snorted and rolled his eyes. The last time he believed that yellow-bellied, pathological liar (really, he believed he was actually _good_ at playing his 'sitar') he had been a newbie org member and had actually fallen for the others 'there's a monster in the closet' scheme. It was all because his Somebody was a pretty gullible kid. And thus, Roxas himself was gullible. But not _this_ time. "No." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest, just as his heel made contact with a wall, halting his escape.

"Aw, c'mon! You'll look good in it, I swear! And look! I even found some ears to go with! Please! Pl-_ease_, Roxas!" The red head was an effective beggar, as he got down on his knees and scooted forward till his up-tilted chin almost knocked against Roxas' stomach.

"Axel... No. Just... Just... Can't we dress up in something cool? Like... Pirates, or ninjas, or... Fuck, I'll even dress as a little shadow heartless, but _not that!_" He was adamant about this. Nothing, and no one, would ever, ever, _ever_ catch him dead in something like... well, that. Eyeing the shiny, red material Axel held out warily, Roxas tried to slide along the wall his back was pressed firmly against and towards the relative safety of the hall. Maybe... Maybe he could get away and just hide in his room or something till this insane notion of All Hallow's Eve blew over. After all, it was only another twelve hours before midnight... He could make it.

Green eyes narrowed sharply as Roxas bolted away and rushed down the stark white hallway and towards the relative safety of the residence section of Castle Oblivion. But, as previously stated, it was only a relative saftey. After all, Axel could just teleport himself there with a snap of his fingers. Easy enough.

Roxas spent the next several hours huddled on the corner of his unmade bed, staring at the chair he'd propped under the door handle. He was just waiting for his red haired, green eyed lover to come pounding on the door and demand entrance to his asylum. Even if all the heartless in existance came rushing through his room unless he wore that forsaken costume that Axel carried around, Roxas would choose death. There are worse things, after all, than oblivion, and Roxas felt that the shiny red and white garb that Axel begged him to wear was at least one of them. The other one being caught in the bathroom without toilet paper and running into Saïx in the hallway during a mad dash for the _other_ bathroom with his pants down around his thighs was the other. Unfortunately, Roxas had had to suffer the latter. But! He could easily enough avoid the former.

Just as his eyes started to close with the intention of taking a small nap (sitting in one place for an extended period of time made Roxas sleepy) and his mind was wandering towards the sweet melodious tune of early evening siesta, a warm puff of air against his ear and the sound of rustling cloth was not a welcome sound. Roxas jerked up, his eyes wide and a loud squeak escaping his lips as he flung himself across the bed and fell of the other end with a 'fwump'.

Obnoxious, boisterous laughter filled the room as Roxas peeked over the end of the bed and stared accusingly at his lover (who was currently folded over in half and wheezing). "Axelwhatthehell!"

"I... I'm... Sorry, Roxas. That was just... too easy." Axel panted, standing up with a visible wince as he clutched his side. Well, the fire Nobody deserved the pain in his side from laughing too hard if he insisted on antagonizing Roxas.

"Go away." Roxas whined, tugging his comforter up and sticking his head under it as he noticed that Axel _still_ carried the costume.

"Roxas... Hey, hey, baby." Axel patted the lump under the blanket, rubbing it affectionately as he sat down on the bed. It creaked in protest to his weight (it creaked during other things as well, but he never thought the bed was protesting during those times, just adding commentary). "Roxas, c'mon... Look, I didn't come to ask you to wear the costume..." He smiled affectionately as blonde hair popped back into existence and blue eyes blinked at him.

"I don't believe you. You're a bad liar Axel." Roxas pouted. Really, he was the only who would've caught onto Axel's game (if he actually had caught on), what with the innocent smile and hidden costume.

"I swear, on my life as a Nobody. I just came to... Sit with you." He said, leaning over and resting against his forearm as he stared at Roxas kneeling at the end of the bed.

Roxas continued to eye Axel-the-predator warily. He felt like a deer being lured into a trap by a hungry wolf. And he probably was but... No, no he could be smarter than the predator. He could be faster, stronger, better. Gritting his teeth as Axel started to slide forward on the bed towards him, Roxas moved backwards, sitting on his haunches.

"Hey, Roxas..." Axel purred as he slowly slunk off the bed and towards the trembling body pressing itself into the corner of the room. "You know... I didn't come here to see if you would wear the costume... I came here to see if you'd like to have our own party. Here. In private..." His voice was like silk through Roxas' ears, and it caused a tingle to go down his spine and goose bumps to cover his skin.

"Really?" He whispered, watching as Axel slowly, oh so slowly, slid a hand up his leg and massaged his inner thigh.

"Yeah, really..." He muttered leaning forward and pressing his lips against Roxas' own. The small blonde was like putty in his hands as he began to work his magic on the smaller Nobody.

"Ooo... Axel, please... No... Don't stop... Ooo..."

Axel leaned back from the twitching, sweating blonde. Licking his lips free of saliva and precum, he sat back on his haunches and watched as Roxas moaned and tried to free his hands from Axel's own to touch himself. "Roxas... Hey, Roxas..."

"Nnng, Axel please! Please... Don't stop, I'm going crazy, I can't..."

"Roxas, listen to me. Roxas... Wear the costume. Wear the costume and I'll finish you off."

Roxas' blue eyes, glazed over and unable to focus, stared in the general direction of Axel's face. His groin was throbbing painfully and he couldn't think straight. There was a sense of terror at the idea of 'costume' but Roxas couldn't wrap his mind around it. He just really, _really_ wanted that hot, wet mouth wrapped around him again and the sweet suction on his throbbing sex. "Yeah, yeah... Axel, whatever you want, please just don't stop." He whined, blushing as the red head leaned back down and resumed his previous attentions.

The aftermath was glorious. Entwined together, both Axel and Roxas were content enough to just lay and touch each other and coo together. Like schoolgirls, only cooler cause they were Nobodies (so said Roxas' brain). "Mmm... I'm tired Axel..."

"Well... Too bad. C'mon we got to get ready for the party. Its already started and being fashionably late is one thing. Being retardedly late is another." He mumbled as he climbed off the bed and started to grab up the two matching outfits.

Roxas stared at him, totally dumbfounded. "B-bu-wha?" He stuttered, blinking slowly as he drug his mind from the euphoric high it had been on and back down to the terribly cold and cruel reality. "I never... There wasn't... I'm not gonna..." He stared at the large, poofy dress Axel held up towards him with horror. "No way!"

"You said you would. I kept my end of the bargain. Now its your turn." Axel said, a large, evil grin plastered over his features as he shoved the dress closer to Roxas' face.

"But I didn't sa-"

"Oh yes you did! I asked you to put on the costume when we were done. And you said 'yeah, yeah sure Axel.'" Axel pitched his voice in a very annoying attempt at mocking Roxas.

"Uh... But... Axel! That's cheating!"

"Too bad. Put it on." He tossed the dress to Roxas and smirked as it fell into Roxas' lap. He knew the boy would do it. He'd promised.

Demyx grinned and wiggled against a rather bored looking Xigbar. His leather sex-slave outfit was scanty and Demyx had a good feeling he'd get the prize for best outfit. After all, he'd gotten Xigbar to dress up in a leather dominatrix suit. He looked good with the faux breasts. There was a rather loud commotion coming from the doors into the Inner Chambers. Demyx strained to see over the heads of the other members who were all gawking at whoever just had come in and were muttering random comments.

"What are they wearing?"

"Thats just... Too much."

"Demyx... Is that Axel? And... Roxas?" Xigbar asked, his patent smirk slowly stretching his lips. "Clever little sneaks."

Demyx blushed slightly in irritation and got on his tip toes to see. He could see... Mouse ears? And.. Oh the gods above.

Roxas screwed up his face and tugged down the poofy, red and white polka-dotted skirt, wrinkling his blackened nose in irritation. The puffy sleeves on his red shirt were itchy and the ears were hot. This was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever, ever, _ever_ had to suffer through. And he never wanted to do anything like it again. All the other organization members (who'd shown up for Demyx and Axel's little "party" anyways) were staring at him so hard he though they were confused.

Axel stood next to him, grinning like a wildcat in his too large red overalls and overly huge black shoes. A pair of black mouse ears sat atop the wild red hair and Axel's nose had been painted black as well.

"Howdy fellas." He said, in a rather squeaky voice.

Roxas just groaned and covered his face with his hands. He'd never let Axel pick halloween costumes ever again. Not if he was going to be dressed as Minnie-fucking-Mouse. "I hate you, Axel."


End file.
